This invention relates generally to the storage and monitoring of keys and similar articles used in automobile dealerships and other businesses which must handle and keep track of a large number of articles such as keys and the like.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 680,081, filed Dec. 10, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,922, issued June 17, 1986, describes a key monitoring system which is highly effective in monitoring the locations of keys that are accessible to a number of persons such as automobile salesmen, service personnel, "lot men", and others. This system allows keys to be stored at random locations on a storage board and requires authorized users to enter their personal authorization codes before the location of the desired key is indicated. This system also keeps track of the authorization code of the person who removed the key so that subsequent users can determine who has each missing key.
Although this arrangement functions in a highly satisfactory manner for the most part, it is a microprocessor based system that is somewhat expensive to manufacture. Consequently, a need remains for a simpler system which stores and monitors the keys in an effective manner and yet can be made at a lesser cost than the electronic system. It is the principal goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an important object of the invention to provide a key storage board which includes a plurality of key storage pegs and a dial indicator for each peg for the entry of the user codes of authorized users who remove the keys. When used properly, the user codes that are entered on the dials provide information as to the identity of the persons who have removed missing keys so that subsequent users seeking the missing keys can determine who is in possession of them.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the dials and the key storage pegs are mounted together on the main storage part of the key board. The pegs and dials are arranged in rows and columns, and each peg is identified by an alphanumeric or other symbol. A list at the top of the board lists the alphanumeric symbols and describes the automobile or other object which corresponds to the key that is stored on each peg. Consequently, the proper key can be quickly located simply by referring to the list. When a key is removed from its peg, the user turns the adjacent dial until it designates his unique authorization code so that subsequent users can read the code from the dial to determine who has each key that is missing from its peg.
It is particular feature of the invention that pegs are constructed in a manner to require the dial to be turned before the key is released. This is accomplished by placing the key chain in a spiral groove on the peg which is normally recessed within the dial. When the dial is turned, the peg turns with it and the key chain is "augered" along the spiral groove to convey it out of the dial recess where it can be reached and removed from the peg. By virtue of this arrangement, users are forced to turn the dials and are thus encouraged to dial in their user codes, and the integrity of the system is enhanced.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the invention, the dials are located remotely from the pegs on the list portion of the key board. Each peg is provided with an LED or other light, and the LED is energized whenever the corresponding dial is turned. Accordingly, an authorized user can locate on the list the vehicle description for the key he is seeking, and he can turn the adjacent dial to light the peg which holds the desired key. This allows the key to be easily located and also encourages users to dial in their codes because they must turn the proper dial to energize the light which indicates the location of the key. Consequently, users are again encouraged to enter their codes before removing a key, and this enhances the integrity and reliability of the system.
The electrical circuit for the system is arranged to energize the proper LED long enough (such as 30 seconds, for example) to allow the user to easily locate the desired key. Then, the LED is deenergized and the system returns to its normal "standby" state where it is in a condition to energize another LED when one of the dials is turned by a subsequent user.